


Change of Plans

by emmielupinblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sirius Black x reader - Freeform, Sirius black fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmielupinblack/pseuds/emmielupinblack
Summary: The reader gets stood up for a date. But, when Sirius finds out, he shows the reader that they deserve much better.





	Change of Plans

You stood just outside of the Gryffindor common room, clutching your tiny purse. Your soft, powder blue sweater bunched under your favorite tan leather jacket, making you frown. And the new ripped jeans you decided to try out weren’t nearly warm enough for the late fall evening that was slowly approaching. But, you knew you looked good. And, that was keeping you going was you waited for your very late date to arrive.

He said he would be there at quarter past four. Well, it was almost five-thirty, and he was no where to be seen.

Jackass.

Letting out a deep sigh, you turned back towards the common room, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. This was the second time Connor O’Caine from Ravenclaw house had stood you up for a trip to Hogsmeade. The first time was for a Quidditch injury. But, you later learned that there hadn’t been a game for at least two weeks. He never gave you a better explanation but begged for another chance.

It had been a dumb move on your part. So much for having your first official date to Hogsmeade.

As you turned back towards your common room, a figure emerged from behind the painting, almost smacking straight into you. You halted, then smiled up at your friend.

“Hey, Sirius,” you greeted the handsome man. “Where’re you off to?”

Sirius furrowed his brow. “Uh, off to Hogsmeade with James and Lily. She officially agreed to go with him and James officially agreed for me to be the awkward third wheel.” Sirius beamed. “Where are you going looking so pretty? Gotta date?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Two of you had always had a flirtatious friendship. But, it never turned into anything more. Remus always insisted that Sirius was actually head-over-heels for you, but you knew better. And, honestly, you were far to afraid to ask.

You frowned, then shook your head. “No. Well, not anymore, anyway.” Sirius tilted his head, then gave you a once over.

“Y-You weren’t stood up, were you?” Sirius’ face firmed as he leaned a little closer. You lowered your head and slowly nodded.

“It’s okay. I should have known better. This happened last time too. I shouldn’t have given him a second chance.” You pursed your lips, struggling to keep the tears at bay. You knew Sirius could see them, but you couldn’t let them fall. You couldn’t let Connor win like that.

Sirius lifted your head gently, smoothing his thumb over your chin. His eyes were dark as he narrowed his gaze ever so slightly. “Y/N, who stood you up?” You stared up at him, almost terrified by the sudden anger that dripped from his words. His voice was no more than a vicious, primal growl.

“Its okay. I should have known—”

“Who?” Sirius snarled. You stepped back, but Sirius held your face firmly, cupping your jaw. He had always been protective of you. But, this seemed to really upset him. At least, more than anything you could remember recently.

“Sirius, please don’t do anything stupid.” Your voice was a little harsher this time, a little closer to Sirius’ tone. “Please. I should have known that Connor O’Caine was an ass. He has a new girl every other week.” Sirius stared at you for a moment. His jaw clicked, then he dropped his hand. His face relaxed a bit.

“Well, next time I see him, I’ll just have to remind him of what he’s missing out on.” Sirius smirked, making your stomach flip. Knowing your friend, there was a lot more hidden behind his words than he was letting on. But, there was nothing he could do right then. So, you tried to relax your mind, then took a step towards the common room.

“Have fun, Sirius,” you called to him as you passed. He spun to face you. “I’ll see you when you get back, I guess.”

“Wait, you’re staying here? Looking like that? Oh, no,” he joked. “There’s no way you’re staying in that boring common room alone looking so gorgeous.” Your face heated as you turned back to face him. “Come with me. We’ll have fun, just the two of us. I’m sure Lily would thank you.”

You narrowed your gaze a little, smirking. “Sirius Black, are you asking me to Hogsmeade?” Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

He nodded. “M’lady,” he mumbled, extending his hand. “I mean, unless you want to stay here.” You took his hand, laughing.

“I think I’d rather save Lily from a night with a third wheel.” Sirius smiled, chuckling a little as he led you down the stairs. You knew that Dorcas, Marlene, and Remus were already there, and that James and Lily probably wanted to be alone. So, it was just you and Sirius, which rarely happened. But, at least you were getting out. And, maybe this would be a perfect opportunity to see how Sirius really felt about you.

~~

You were sure that if it had been raining, it would have snowed. The air around you nipped at the exposed skin on your face as Sirius escorted you to the sweet shop. Honeydukes was one of your favorite places on earth, but you rarely got to go so far this year. Thoughtful Remus had brought you back a few little treats from his ventures earlier in the year. But, they were mostly chocolate, which you liked. But, there was another sweet you liked even more.

Sirius held you close with his arm firmly wrapped around yours. He usually walked you to class this way, with Remus or James on the other side of you. But, this time, it was just him, and his grip as a little tighter than usual. It must have been the cold, because the moment the two of you entered the sweets shop, he let you go, free to wander the vast inventory of sugary confections.

You shot over to thousands of different gummies, zeroing in on a couple of your favorites. Seconds later, a familiar, leather-clad arm leaned gently against yours. You peered up at see Sirius’ wild curls beside you, his silver gaze fixed on the overwhelming amount of options.

“Pick whatever you want, my treat,” Sirius muttered beside you. You snapped your gaze to him, catching a smile.

“Really?” you asked, halfway between shocked and stoked.

Sirius nodded. “Of course. A sweet start to our date.” What the fuck did he just say?

“Date?” you blurted out a little too loudly. Sirius laughed.

He leaned in and pressed a gently, lingering kiss onto your cheek. “Date,” he confirmed. Then, he glided away over to the chocolates.

Once the two of you had loaded up on enough sweets to last you the rest of the year, you slowly moseyed over to The Three Broomsticks. The two of you sat a few seats from the corner, giggling about one of Sirius’ retelling of his numerous prank mishaps.

“James’ face was purple for three days! I don’t know how you don’t remember that! Never trust Peter to fix anything, especially with one of those stupid made up charms he’s always fiddling with. I think James would have rather lived with a broken nose.” Sirius shook his head as you leaned over the table. “There’s a legitimate spell for that.” The two of you laughed, leaning towards each other.

But, your laughing was cut short when a familiar pair of hazel eyes landed on you. It was Connor, and he was sitting with a Slytherin girl a year behind you. Your eyes locked on his for a moment before you turned away, leaning your cheek against Sirius’ shoulder. You felt the man beside you tense under your weight.

“Don’t,” you muttered. You knew Sirius had spotted him. “It’s okay Sirius. Just let him be. Sirius let out a deep sigh then leaned back against his chair. You lifted your head and sighed. “Please—”

Before you could prepare, Sirius’ lips were firmly on yours. His hand snaked around your neck before landing almost possessively on the back of your head. He dipped you backwards a little, supporting your weight in his firm grasp. Then, he pulled back, his hooded gaze locked on you.

“I said I’d remind him what he’s missing out on.” Sirius smirked. “And, oh, is he missing out.” Sirius leaned in again. But, this time, his approach was much more tender. His lips brushed lightly against yours, the smell of butterbeer and chocolate filling your senses before he finally captured your bottom lip. Merlin, this man could kiss. His other hand wrapped around to the small of your back as he turned you in your seat to face him more. His pace was wanting, but slow, catching you completely off guard.

When he pulled away, your lips tried to follow him. But, the just stared down at you, smiling with a mixture of satisfaction and softness on his face.

You smiled sweetly up at Sirius, then turned to Connor, who was still staring. Your heart pounded loudly in your chest as you tried to absorb what was going on.

“Y/N?” Sirius whispered, lifting his hand from the back of your head. You turned back to him.

“Yeah?” you asked softly, admiring the gorgeous gaze that was staring back at you.

“You know that wasn’t just to make him jealous, right?” You chuckled lightly, then leaned in a little.

“I sure hope not.” This time, you were the one to close the distance between you. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and smiled against his lips. His hair brushed against your cheeks as he pulled you even closer, showing no signs of letting go anytime soon.


End file.
